


Buch Dich

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Leashes, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: “It builds character to serve under superior offices Boy; obey their every word and do not disappoint them.” Armitage wonders if his father had known just how much serving under Grand Moff Tarkin and Director Krennic he would be doing.-When Grand Admiral Thrawn comes for a visit, Hux serves as the main entertainment at the end of the tour of a the Death Star





	Buch Dich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Written for solohux awhile back; they said they wanted Hux/officer fics and this was my contribution, decided to put it up here now.
> 
> (All mistakes are my own; hopefully there's not too many D=)

“It builds character to serve under superior offices Boy; obey their every word and do not disappoint them.” Armitage wonders if his father had known just how much serving under Grand Moff Tarkin and Director Krennic he would be doing.

Armitage didn’t mind; he’d never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

A tug at the leash around his neck pulls him out of his thoughts and has him meeting Moff Tarkin’s eyes. “It appears something has caused your attention to stray, are we no longer of interest to you?”

“No sir! I was merely reflecting on how blessed I am to be allowed in your presences Sirs.”

Director Krennic laughs and reaches down to pet his hair and Armitage can’t resist nuzzling into the touch. “He has a way with words our good pet. What do you think Wilhuff? Does he deserve the treat that we have in store for him?”

It’s hard for Armitage not to appear too eager at the thought of a treat, but he knows that he has to behave or else he won’t get anything.

The Grand Moff pulls tighter on Armitage’s leash, pulling a whine of discomfort from him as his air is cut off. “He has been a most obedient cadet. But this would be a great honour to him and should he fail it would also reflect badly up us.”

When Director Krennic fists his hair and tugs on it tightly to lift Armitage’s head so that they can look eye to eye, it further cuts of his airflow but this time he keeps his discomfort to himself.

“Tell me pet, do you think you can perform admirably for our special guest tonight. We’ve talked you up to him and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the Grand Admiral.” The Director smirks as Armitage’s eyes widen in recognition. “Yes pet, it’s not every day that your body is offered up to the pleasure of Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

Excitement thrums through his body and Armitage tries his best to nod, willing his eyes at least to show how eager he is to please not only his direct superiors but the Grand Admiral as well.

“Look at him Wilhuff; he’s practically salivating at the thought of getting near a Chiss cock. He’s such a good little cocksucker, I’m sure he won’t disappoint.” As he speaks, Director Krennic is undoing his trousers with his free hand and pulling himself out.

Without needing any prompting Armitage opens his mouth to accept the Director’s cock, and is secretly thankful when the Grand Moff eases up on the leash enough for him to breathe easier.

The taste of the Director’s cock on his tongue has him groaning in pleasure and pressing forward for more.

“Mmm yes, such an eager cock slut is sure to please Grand Admiral Thrawn.” Armitage can feel the rumble of satisfaction running through the Director’s body as he speaks. “Don’t you think Wilhuff?”

One of the Grand Moff’s hands fists in the back of Armitage’s hair and push him forward on to the Director’s cock. “I have no doubt that he will due his duty well, if he should fail he will not enjoy the punishment he will receive.”

Armitage lets out a whine when he feels the Grand Moff begin to rub his cock in Armitage’s hair, fisting the short red strands and fucking himself into them. “Don’t disappoint us Boy; I would hate to have to replace you.”

-

Armitage is kneeling obediently in Grand Moff Tarkin’s office as he waits with baited breath for the Grand Moff and Director Krennic to finish their tour of the Death Star with Grand Admiral Thrawn. The thought of the Grand Admiral cause his hole to twitch, jolting the butt plug within him brushes his prostate.

A helpless moan bubbles up as his caged restrained twitches desperately within its cage. Grand Moff Tarkin has put the cage on prior to the Grand Admiral’s arrival.

“You’re such a sensitive boy; it’s what makes you such a good toy, but I would hate for Grand Admiral Thrawn to enter and see what a mess you’ve made of yourself in our absence.”

Armitage had moaned and nodded helplessly even ad Director Krennic had poured copious amounts of lube into him and stuffed him with the plug. “One must not keep the Grand Admiral waiting in anyway, especially not if he wants to fuck that tight hole of yours.”

They’d left him like that; one his knees with his hands restrianed behind his back with binders and his leash looped around the arm of the Grand Moff’s office chair. That was three hours ago. Armitage doesn’t want to admit that he’s getting antsy, wondering if they’ve forgotten about him. He’s just considering trying to call out for help, regardless of the consequences, when he hears footsteps stopping just outside the door.

“If it would please you Grand Admiral we have refreshments prepared in my office.” Grand Moff Tarkin’s voice is muffled by the door but Armitage is so attuned to it that he immediately picks up the tones of anticipation in it and it has him straightening up and wetting his lips eagerly.

When Grand Admiral Thrawn speaks a jolt of electricity surges through Armitage and he knows he wants so badly to please this man. “I would be delighted, but of course you must call me Thrawn in the privacy of your quarters.”

“But of course you must return the favour and call us Wilhuff and Orson.” The Grand Moff replies as the door to the offices slides open. “And I invite you to call our toy anything you wish.” He adds as the lights in the room brighten and illuminate Armitage.

Armitage gets his first look at the Grand Admiral in person and he is not disappointed; while the Grand Admiral is not as tall as Armitage himself, few are, he has an imposing figure and his presence is nearly suffocating.

“What is this?” He asks as he walks over to where Armitage is kneeling, studying him but showing little expression as he does. It makes Armitage anxious, wondering if he is being found wanting and will be dismissed.

“This is our pet. We wanted to show you all the jewels on the Death Star and this one is our own personal gem.” Director Krennic answers as he walks over to the liquor and pours himself a drink.

The Grand Admiral appears in Armitage’s sight again, crouching to take his chin in one gloved hand. “He looks familiar . . .his hair colour particularly.” There’s a pause and then, “Is this Commandant Hux’s boy? The bastard?”

Armitage’s careful neutral expression slips at that, if there’s one thing he hates it’s a reminder of his origins. He can’t help the hiss of anger that escapes or the way his brows turn down in a glare. “Don’t call me a bastard.”

He hears Grand Moff Tarkin make a displeased sound low in his throat and even Director Krennic’s usual cheery façade seems to have faded away.

“I see that you have spirit boy, what is you given name?” The Grand Admiral asks, tilting Armitage’s head further up even as his grip tightens hard enough to possibly bruise.

Armitage meets the man’s red eyes, his own gaze defiant as he growls out his name. “Armitage.”

A pink tongue licks over blue lips as the Grand Admiral asks, “Do you usually mouth of to your betters Armitage?”

He shakes his head as much as he can within the Grand Admiral’s grip. “No Sir.”

“So you decided that you would be insubordinate with one of the most powerful men in the Imperial Army did you?” This is a rhetorical question but Armitage nods anyway. “It seems that you’re not trained quite as well as your Masters thought you were. It seems to me you are in need of some proper discipline.”

His face is released as the Grand Admiral stands and turns to Grand Moff Tarkin. “Wilhuff, if you would undo his leash please.” While the Grand Moff hastens to obey, Armitage watches as the Grand Admiral gets comfortable in the Grand Moff’s desk chair.

Once the leash has been freed the Grand Admiral crooks a finger at Armitage and pats his lap. “Come here boy, over my lap.”

Armitage doesn’t hesitate to obey and drapes himself over the Grand Admiral’s lap, careful not to jostle his own caged cock too much.

“It seems you can at least take directions.” There’s a large hand caressing his ass, running over the plug. “My look at you all plugged up and caged. All of this points to a lack of discipline.” Clucking his tongue he plays with the plug and asks. “How old are you Armitage?”

“T-twenty-two Sir.” Armitage manage to reply through his suddenly dry mouth.

Grand Admiral makes a thoughtful noise. “Then I am going to give you twenty-two strikes for insubordination. You will count them out and if you fail to do so I will double it for every failure from twenty-two, to forty-four to sixty-six, and onward. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes Grand Admiral.” Armitage can feel himself trembling; he’s been spanked before by both Grand Admiral Tarkin and Director Krennic but usually no more than ten. He isn’t quite prepared for the first strike that lands across his right cheek but manages a startled ‘One’ which seems to satisfy Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The Grand Admiral isn’t pulling his hits though, and by ten strokes Armitage is a shuddering mess, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and small whimpers escaping at every hit.

In one corner the Grand Moff and Director are calmly sipping their drinks and watching his punishment. Even through his tears Armitage can tell that both men are hard but ignoring it for the time being.

At strike seventeen Armitage is openly sobbing, his ass so tender that every hit draws out a loud cry between the called out numbers and the litany of ‘I’m so sorry Grand Admiral’ and ‘Please forgive me Sir.’ Grand Admiral Thrawn continued on unswayed until the very last strike which lands right over the plugs causing Armitage to howl at the sensation.

There are hands on him right after his barely croaked ‘T-twenty-two,’ as Grand Admiral Thrawn pulls him up for a kiss. “Very good Armitage, you took that so well.” The new position allows Armitage to feel the bulge of arousal in the Grand Admiral’s pants. “There’s just one more thing you need to do for me. I need you to bend over the desk and present your pretty red ass to me, and it looks like your masters need you to use your mouth on them. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes Sir.” Armitage manages to get his shaky legs under him and move the short distance to the desk, laying his chest down on it and pushing his aching ass up for Thrawn.

The Grand Admiral runs his gloves down Armitage’s naked back almost reverently. “Exquisite.” Armitage whines low in his throat as the plug at, not quite enough to remove it and fucks it into him causing him to whither. “So sensitive too.” Finally the plug is removed completely leaving Armitage feeling empty.

“P-please Sir,” He pushes his ass up higher, wiggling his hips enticingly. If he’d had use of his hands, Armitage likely would have been spreading his sore ass cheeks apart to further tempt the man.” I need you.”

As this is going on, Armitage can see Grand Moff Tarkin walking toward him, palming himself through his pants. He grabs Armitage’s face and forces his mouth open wide. “That is no way to speak to your superiors Boy, you know that. It looks like we will have to plug that mouth up to keep you from spewing any further insulting rhetoric.”

Armitage dutifully relaxes his throat as the Grand Moff uses his mouth, thrusting in to the hilt without any preamble. The head of the Grand Moff’s erection hitting the back of his throat makes Armitage want to gag, but he holds it in.

“I can see where all of his training went into; he’s a good little whore isn’t he?” There are two gloved fingers pushing into him, causing Armitage to moan around the cock in his mouth. “To responsive and tight despite what a cock slut he appears to be. You have found yourselves quite a treasure despite his inability to hold his tongue.”

The Grand Moff threads his fingers into Armitage’s hair and tugs his head up so that their eyes meet. “Usually he is better behaved; we’ll have to start over with him if this attitude continues. That or we will have to replace him.”

Dread floods Armitage at that thought and he desperately shakes his head no. “Then you’ll have to be better behaved won’t you?” Armitage makes an eager sound of agreement. “Good, now focus on the task at hand.” The Grand Moff moans as Armitage does just that, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue along the underside of the man’s erection.

Behind him the fingers are removed from his ass. “He sucks cock well, but can he take it back here?” Grand Admiral Thrawn rubs the head of his cock against his wet hole causing Armitage to spread his legs wider in invitation. “That’s it, good boy.” Armitage moans around Grand Moff Tarkin’s cock ass the Grand Admiral slides in stretching Armitage wider than he’s ever experienced before. “So tight for such a well fucked whore.”

If it weren’t for the cock cage it may very well be that Armitage would have come right then and there, spitroasted by these two powerful men. Instead all he can do is twitch weakly within the cage and moan desperately around Grand Moff Tarkin’s long cock.

“He does look so pretty like this doesn’t he?” This is Director Krennic’s voice; Armitage hadn’t even noticed him approaching. The familiar feel of the Director’s hands on rubbing his shoulders and then moving down to tweak his nipples sends a jolt of electric pleasure through Armitage. “He’s so hard done by; give all this pleasure and yet receiving none. Ah but that’s right, he can’t, not with that naughty prick caught up in its cage.” One hand moves lower until it wraps around the cock cage and gives it a sharp tug, causing Armitage to cry out.

Grand Admiral Thrawn grunts in pleasure as his thrusts suddenly become sharper, each inward thrust of his hips causing his body to rub against Armitage’s sore ass. “Maker Orson do that again, it makes him tighten up delightfully.”

“Of course Grand Admiral,” The cage is tugged on several times until Armitage is in tears again, the noises of distress he’s making seeming to please Grand Moff Tarkin if the look of bliss on the man’s face is any indicator. Director Krennic seems to notice this as well. “How is it up there Wilhuff?”

“Divine, his mouth has always been one of his best features so long as it is stuffed with a hard cock.” The Grand Moff tugs at Armitage’s hair. “Isn’t that right Boy?”

Armitage moans an agreement around the man’s cock, swallowing around him, though it does nothing to stop the drool that is spilling past his lips. That seems to please Grand Moff Tarkin whose erection swells within Armitage’s mouth as his orgasm begins to crest. Reflexively Armitage swallows all of the ejaculate that is pumped into his mouth with a hum of appreciation.

“That’s a good boy.” The Grand Moff’s praise warms Armitage from within and once he pulls out, Armitage thanks him in between huffs of pleasure and groans from the fucking he is getting from Grand Admiral Thrawn. Grand Moff Tarkin turns to Director Krennic after. “Are you going to take his mouth now Orson?”

“I think not, only because I am so enjoying the sounds Thrawn is drawing out of our dear pet.” One of Director Krennic’s hands slides into Armitage’s sweat damp hair, forcing him to look at the Director. “Are you enjoying yourself little one?”

Nodding emphatically Armitage tries to form words but can’t seem to manage them as the Grand Admiral hits his prostate with almost vicious force, causing Armitage’s vision to go white at the edges for a moment and a wail of pleasure to escape his throat. Still his cock throbs in the cage, denied the orgasm he so desperately wants.

Director Krennic laughs and presses a kiss to his sweaty brow. “I’ll take that for the yes that it is. You’re doing so good pet.”

Armitage whines as Grand Admiral Thrawn digs his gloved hands into Armitage’s abused as suddenly. The action has Armitage clenching around him and he can hear the Grand Admiral groan as he begins to release himself into Armitage’s abused ass. “Take it all boy; show us your dedication to the Empire.”

There is so much cum that Armitage wonders if his stomach is distended from how much there is. Still the Grand Admiral keeps coming until it feels as though Armitage’s stomach may burst. Finally the Grand Admiral pulls out with a satisfied groan.

“Delightful, he does take it well.” Behind him Armitage can hear Grand Admiral Thrawn redressing. “And what of you Orson? Shall you take you pleasure now?”

“Yes, I believe I will. On your knees Armitage; mouth open and eyes open.” The Director orders, gesturing to the floor and waiting for Armitage to comply. Once Armitage is in position he pulls himself out of his trousers and strokes himself languidly, staring down into Armitage’s face. “I’m going to cum all over your face and if you flinch then you don’t get to cum, is that understood?”

Armitage bobs his head in agreement and keeps his mouth open; it doesn’t take long for the ribbons of cum to paint his face, most of it lands in his mouth but some gets in his hair and right eye. It stings but he doesn’t flinch.

“That’s it.” Director Krennic moans as he pumps himself dry. “Just like that, look how beautiful you are painted in my cum with the Grand Admiral’s leaking out of your ass. You truly are a whore worthy of the empire.”

When he’s done the Director tucks himself back in to his trousers and turns to the Grand Admiral and Grand Moff. “What do you say boys, does he deserve a reward after that?

Grand Moff Tarkin observes Armitage before turning to Grand Admiral Thrawn. “Let’s leave that decision to our esteemed guest.” He holds out the remote that controls the cage. “Do we let him take his pleasure?”

The Grand Admiral takes the device and thumbs over the button, not quite pushing it. “What do you say cadet?”

Armitage licks his lips tasting the Director’s cum as he does, he wants to cum but he knows this is a test. “I may only cum if my masters’ deem that I am worthy. My body is theirs and not my own.”

“A good answer, rehearsed but I can tell you truly mean it.” Grand Admiral Thrawn hits the button on the remote and Armitage’s cock springs free and he almost comes just from the relief of it. “On your back and you had better not taint my boot with your dirty cum.”

Once Armitage has complies, not even caring about the way the binders on his hands dig painfully into his back. The Grand Admiral presses the toe of his boot against Armitage’s scrotum, stroking upward in a rough motion. It borders on too painful but that doesn’t stop Armitage from crying out as he cums all over himself, spamming and coating his stomach

“What a mess he’s made of himself.” Grand Moff Tarkin murmurs in distaste, pressing the release for the binders. “Go clean yourself up; you have inspection in two hours. We would have to have to fail you.” With that the three men go back to their drinks, speaking of the progress of the war against the Rebels leaving Armitage to clean himself up and leave as he has been ordered to.


End file.
